


Mar i Cel

by EraiErai



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Catalan literature AU, M/M, Mar i Cel AU, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraiErai/pseuds/EraiErai
Summary: Sanada lost his family when he was little, and now he is looking for revenge.





	Mar i Cel

**Author's Note:**

> Mar i Cel. Sea and sky.
> 
> This is based in one of the many versions of this play written by Àngel Guimerà, and also the one I like the most from the ones I've studied the last... 5 years? I've been doing literature at school :c It turned out as a completly different thing from the original one, since I haven't actually read it, I only happen to know the plot *hides in a dark corner* (Update: I bought and read the book, it's really cool but still no resemblance to this fic).
> 
> This is set in the Mediterranean Sea, arround the 1600s. The first scene can happen in any Mediterranean town... I think. I'm not good in history, sorry. The original one happens in València, if you wanted to know(?).
> 
> Also English is my third language and this the first fic I publish that is not in Spanish, so don't expect something too well-redacted... :c

They were happy. Living there wasn't easy, but they were managing it... somehow. Genichirou was just a ten year-old kid, but he knew that his parents were working hard for his sake. That's why every morning he got up without complaining and went to the shore with his father to help him with the fishing business. Their routine was to spend 12 hours in a row fishing to then sell what they got to the high-ups while Genichirou's mother was home doing the housework. It might sound tiring at the beginning, but once he got used to it it wasn't that bad.

His mother had been born and raised in that same country, just like Genichirou, but his father was from a place that was far, far away. The man used to tell his son stories about his hometown when they went fishing, telling him that he swam all the way from the other side of the sea just because he knew that his lover was there, waiting for him. Genichirou wasn't sure if he had to believe him, but he thought that was a beautiful story, so he didn't care if it wasn't true.

Yes, they were happy.

That day, however, was different. It was almost 5 in the morning and the house was silent; at least until somebody suddenly opened the front door while shouting and shooting at the ceiling. Genichirou woke up in a hurry and peeked off from his room, wondering what was happening outside really scared. What he saw was something he would never forget. A couple of soldiers were holding the dead body of his father, who had a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead and was soaked in his own blood.  
Genichirou could sense how his feet were shaking, making him kneel against the wall of his bedroom. No, he couldn't believe it, his father couldn't be dead, and by none other that a couple of strangers he had never seen before! He came back to himself soon after that shock when he heard a strident scream coming from the hallway; it was his mother's voice.

He buried himself in his knees and started sobbing while outside his room were only audible some horrible screams, followed by shots that apparently weren't directed anywhere and the voice of somebody saying things like 'Finish her!', 'This sinner doesn't deserve living!', 'She was married to that foreigner, she has to die too!'. Then he heard a door and there was silence again.

Genichirou stood up and went to the living room. The only thing he found there was his father, as dead as before. There weren't any signals of her mother nor the soldiers, but the front door was open and the first rays of sun of the day were shining through the dusty blood-stained curtains. He walked out of the house and once he got used to the light he stared at the sea, that looked like it was glowing. In front of it he could see a figure laying in the sand. He walked there and saw that it was his mother, all beaten up, coughing blood and holding her stomach tightly. When she saw her son's shadow upon her she rose up her head and made eye contact with him. Genichirou kneeled down beside her.

-Gen... Kill them... All of them...

-T-them? Who? -the kid started crying while holding his mother's body.

-The Christians... -then she widened her gaze before coughing some more blood and closed her eyes forever. It was at that moment when Genichirou made the silent promise that he would kill the Christians that destroyed his family.

* * *

Twenty years had already passed since that unfortunate day, and that little kid was now the captain of the most dangerous pirate ship of the Mediterranean. Everybody feared those men and the man that led them, Sanada.

That day they had assaulted a Christian ship that was meant to go to Spain to pick up... something. Sanada didn't really care about what they did nor where they were heading, he only wanted to capture and kill them.

But the Christians hadn't been an easy prey, they also did their best during the battle, injuring and killing a few members of the pirate crew. Said battle longed practically the whole day, ending in the victory of Sanada's team.

Unfortunately Sanada had been severely injured in the middle of the attack at the Christian ship, and much to his misfortune his friend and also doctor had been killed. What was he going to do now? The only thing he could come with at that moment was to ask (and with 'ask' he meant 'force') for a member of the Christian crew to heal him.  
He asked a guy that was passing by to bring somebody capable to help him with his wounds and headed to his room.

He was lying on his bed when somebody knocked at the door. He still hadn't had time to answer when the door opened and a young guy, maybe in his early twenties, entered the room.  
He was three inches or so shorter than him and had wavy blue hair. His clothes where stained with dried blood and his eyes looked tired and teary. He walked slowly until he reached Sanada's side and kneeled beside his bed. Then he started talking with a low voice.

-I've been told to help you with your injuries, so let me see them and I'll see what I can do.

-It's not that serious, somebody shot me in the abdomen, just take out the bullet. -said Sanada in a sharp voice. That damn bullet really hurted.

-Well, then I'll begin. -the guy took a pair of forceps from his pants' pocket and looked at Sanada, coldly- But for your information, you just killed most of my friends, so don't expect for me to be gentle. -he cleaned the blood from the injure and introduced the forceps in the hole made by the bullet. He looked for a while untill he reached the metal piece that caused the pain and took it off. He left it in a plate next to him. He took a look at the other wounds and decided that they would heal themselves with rest. Then he wraped the older man with some dusty bandages and stood in his feet again. -I finished my work here, if you excuse me, I have to go back. You know, your comrades are having fun torturing us and I don't want to miss the party. -the bluenette patted the other's abdomen twice, making him writhe intentionally, and left the room.

Some seconds after that, Sanada reacted and sat on the bed, calling for that guy to enter again. When he entered he was having his hands tied in his back by some other guy and looked angry at Sanada.

-What do you want now? -after saying that with a disrespectful tone, the member of the crew that was tying him kicked his back and made him fall on the ground.

-What do you thing you are doing? You can't speak to our captain with this attitude, moron! -he kicked the bluenette again.

-Akaya, please, leave. -said Sanada calmly.

-B-but, captain...

-Please.

-Okay, then, I'm leaving -the curly-haired boy bowed and left the room. Sanada rose from his bed and looked at the other, who was still laying on the floor, with his face buried between his kneels.

-Are you okay? Ehm...

-Seiichi. -the younger guy raised his head and looked at Sanada, frowning- Yukimura Seiichi.

-I'm Sanada Genichirou. -he took Seiichi's arm and helped him up- Nice to meet you.

* * *

That guy, Seiichi, happened to be the only son of one of the most important Christian Generals of the continent. His father was the one who started the expulsion of all the foreigners from the country, alas the one who made those soldiers kill Sanada's family...

Sanada's injuries were recovering slowly, just as Seiichi said, so he decided that he was going to give that guy a room apart from all the other captives and closer to his own room so he could treat him in a daily basis. The youngster only accepted if his father could move in with him, thing that Sanada accepted reluctantly after noticing that this way it would be easiear to have that General controlled.

Seiichi's routine for the next days was getting up, going to Sanada's room, taking care of his wounds, bringing him his meals and looking at his wounds again before going to sleep.  
At first he tried to spend the minimum time possible with that man, but soon after he found himself staying at that room most of the day, even when he wasn't needed there. It was starting to feel confortable.

-So, you are the big boss here, uh? -he started a conversation a random day while he was waiting for the other to finish eating his lunch. The bluenette was sitting on a wooden chair with the backrest in front of him, standing with only two of its legs.

-You could say so. -Sanada wasn't staring at him. Instead, he was focused on his meal.

-And why did you attack us?

-I have my reasons.

-Which are...?

-None of your interest.

-How boring. -Seiichi pouted.

-Sorry, kiddo.

-Don't call me kiddo only because you are old! -he shouted, looking frustrated- I'm already 23, can't you see it? I'm an adult.

-I'll keep calling you kiddo if you say I'm 'old' again.

-But you are old. Like... 40-something or so, right? -Seiichi was being completely serious with that, he _really_ thought Sanada was in his 40s.

-I'm 30, and you are stupid. -Sanada finished his meal and left the plate next to his bed, leaving the bottle of wine on the table.

-Okay then, your stupid prisioner is going to take a nap at his room, if you excuse me I'll leave.

-Whatever.

-See you later, Mr. Captain.

Seiichi left the room with the empty plate and shut the door closed with his foot. Sanada stared at it with a blank look and then took a gulp of wine. That guy sure was interesting.

Later in the evening Seiichi went there again, carrying some bandages and disinfectants with him. Apparently he had just washed his head, since it was still soaked with water. He left everything on the desk and lit a candle to light up the room. Sanada was sleeping but he could sort that out. He pinched his nose and woke him at the moment, making him gasp for air while pushing the other out of his bedside.

-What do you think you are doing?!

-You shouldn't be sleeping now, so I just woke you up. -said Seiichi while winking.

-And couldn't you do that in a more subtle way?

-More subtle than that? What do you want? I'm not going to wake you up with kisses if that's what you want. -he tilted his head and closed his eyes, trying to look pensive- Well, maybe if you ask me I might think about it... But just maybe.

-Shut up. -Sanada looked away.

-Oh? Are you blushing? Maybe you have a fever, let me see. -he bended until he reached Sanada's forehead with his own- No, it seems you are okay, I don't understand...

-Stop joking.

-I'm not joking. I have to take care of you and that's what I'm doing right now. -he still had his forehead pressed against the other's, and it certainly didn't look like he had any intention to break that contact. He was staring at him deeply.

-Are you going to heal my wounds or can I go to sleep now? -Sanada pinched Seiichi's cheeks and moved away, breaking the contact.

-Aye, aye sir. -he went to pick up the bandages and placed a chair next to the bed- Captain?

-Yes?

-You are interesting. -he smiled- I like you.

* * *

That night Sanada was resting at the stern of the ship, he had always liked to feel the cold wind of the night against his face. He was starting to feel sleepy when somebody covered his eyes from behind. Usually, his initial reaction would have been to turn and punch that person in the face, but this time he prefered to stay silent.

-What are you doing here, 'captain'? -asked the person that was covering Sanada's eyes.

-Seiichi, what are _you_ doing here?

-I couldn't sleep.

-Neither could I.

-Aaah, I see. Well, then I will keep you company. -Seiichi sat next to the older man and closed his eyes- This breeze feels really good...

-I know.

-Can't you speak a little more? -a sigh could be heard from Seiichi's direction.

-I can, but I don't want to. -the younger guy poked Sanada after he said that and sticked out his tongue at him. After a silent moment, the bluenette spoke again.

-You know, I think I'm getting used to this.

-To what?

-Being captive. It's not that bad after all.

-Are you saying you like being a prisioner?

-No, I'm saying that I like being _your_ prisioner.

-I see.

-Ah, you are so boring... I was expecting some other kind of reaction... By the way, there's something that has been bothering me lately. -Seiichi changed the topic suddenly.

-And that 'something' is...?

-Why do you do this?

-Do what?

-Kill. Why do you kill people?

-I'm the one who should ask that, don't you think?

-I've never killed anybody, for your information.

-I know, Seiichi, but your father, and your so-called 'friends', had.

-Yeah but...

-No 'buts', they killed my family. -Sanada clenched his fists as he remembered that night.

-Wait... w-what? -the other guy widened his eyes and turned his head to stare at Sanada.

-My family. Twenty years ago. And I saw everything.

-Sanada... -it was Seiichi's first time calling him that way.

-I saw my parents' dead bodies, I saw my mother die... It was horrible. Her hands felt cold against my skin, and there were injuries and bruises all over her body. She was coughing blood, it looked so painful... so painful... -the pirate lowered his head and started trembling, his hair was covering the eyes that were starting to feel teary.

Seiichi couldn't stand it anymore, he hugged Sanada and buried his face in the crook of the other's neck, sobbing quietly against his skin.

-I'm... so sorry, Sanada. I'm so sorry... -he kept sobbing, this time louder. His shoulders were shaking and Sanada could only held him and hug him back, having locks of blue hair tickling his cheek.

-You don't have to be, it's not your fault and you know it. Now stop crying, please...

-But it's my fault you had to remember that... I...

-Don't worry, I already got used to it. -he whispered.

Both lowered their hands until they hold the other's, entwining their fingers. Seiichi stopped sobbing eventually.

-I have to go back to my room, my father will worry if he wakes up and doesn't see me there...

-I understand.

The bluenette stood up and stared at Sanada, smiling.

-Good night, captain.

-Yeah, good night.

* * *

This wasn't good and Seiichi knew it. He was failing his father, he was failing his friends and he was failing himself. Because he didn't want that... did he?

He had been taught that a man had to love a woman, so what was happening in his mind now wasn't good.  
Plus, that man was a pirate! He killed people! The crew of his ship almost kills him and his father! That man didn't deserve to be loved, and since it was all Sanada's fault that he was feeling this way, he had to kill him... right?

He was in his room with his father, the later one sitting in an old chair and he himself laying on the bed.

-Father...

-What is it, Seiichi? -his father looked at him worried.

-Is it bad to be in love?

-Of course not, why do you ask that? -the older one was confused by that question.

-I think... I may love someone.

-Then go for it, is she pretty? A good person?

-But I also hate that someone. -Seiichi ignored his father's last words.

-Well, then I don't know what to tell you, do what your heart says.

-Okay... I think I will go to take a walk. -Seiichi stood up and walked out of the room, the last thing his father could hear was the voice of his son talking to somebody. "Oh, Sanada! How lucky! I was heading to your room right now...". He felt a sharp pain inside himself when he realized what happened.

-This can't be true, my son... -he said to himself, totally aware of what was going on in his son's mind- My son is in love with a foreigner. With a pirate. With a man! I can't consent this. I definetly can't.

He tightened his grip on the knife he was holding and walked down the hallway, blindly, until he reached Sanada's room. He entered trying not to do any noise and tiptoed next to the captain's bed, where he was sleeping. The room was dark so Seiichi couldn't see the other's face, nor could he see that he wasn't really sleeping, but pretending to do so, since he had awoken at the moment he heard the door opening.

Seiichi laughed internally at the look on Sanada's face. He looked as angry as when he was awoken, frowning as always. He could feel his heart beat faster, and then he mentally scolded himself for being that stupid.

He climbed on the bed and put his legs in both sides of Sanada's body, leaving the middle of his torso visible in front of him. He raised the knife and pointed it directly at Sanada's chest, ready to stab him to death and purge his sins.

It was then when Sanada opened his eyes and stared at the other firmly.

-What are you doing?

-S-sanada, I...

-Do you want to kill me? -he said calmly.

-I... yes. I'll kill you, and then I will be free again.

-Okay.

-W-what? -Seiichi wasn't expecting that answer from the older one.

-You can kill me, if that's what you really want.

-I... -Seiichi lowered the knife a bit- will...

-Come on, kill me. Now!

-But I can't! -Seiichi could feel tears reaching his eyes- I... can't, Sanada... -he threw the knife aside and lowered his head. Tears began flowing from his eyes, wetting Sanada's chest. The older one raised his hand and tucked a bang of blue hair behind Seiichi's ear.

-Seiichi. Why?

-Because I can't stand it...

-Stand what? Tell me.

-My feelings. It's weird, and I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't help it. I... Sanada... I can't... -Seiichi couldn't finish what he was saying when he fainted (or maybe he just fell asleep?) on top of Sanada. His face was all damped in tears and his cheeks were reddened. The pirate held him tightly against his own body, cuddling him, and started toying with his hair softly.

-So, you think you shouldn't feel that way... I'm afraid I'll make you stay by my side. -he whispered.

* * *

The next day, when Seiichi woke up, he found himself alone in a bed that wasn't his own. Rays of sun providing from the outside were dazzling him and then he came to himself: That night he had tried to kill Sanada only to end up fainting while crying.

He covered his reddening face with his hands and bit his lower lip, he couldn't believe he had made such a fool out of himself. And on top of that he had failed! He hadn't been able to kill his target, he felt ashamed of himself and his weakness.

Then Sanada entered in a hurry, shutting the door behind him. He was all sweaty and had some scratches all over his face and arms.

-What's the matter?

-This is bad, the Christians, your dearest comrades, have taken over the ship. Most of my crew is dead, fuck!

-What? But how?

-Some traitor set them free last night, damn it...

-But, -Seiichi rose from the bed and combed a bit his hair with his hands- but I can talk with them! -he sounded really nervous- I'm sure they will-

-Things don't work this way! They have gone nuts, they will kill you too!

-But my father would never let them hurt me!

-Screw your father! I also won't let them hurt you, so you're staying here while I end this. -he turned and was heading to the door when Seiichi hugged him from behind.

-Sanada, wait! -he said- You can't fight alone, they are going to kill you...

-No, Seiichi, I have to.

-This is a lost battle, don't be stupid! I'm going to stay here with you and protect you. And I won't accept 'no' as an answer.

Sanada sighed.

-Do whatever you want, I don't care anymore.

* * *

Days passed and the Catholic crew had taken over the whole ship. Everybody on the pirate side was dead except for some traitors that joined the Christians and for Sanada, who was still in his room, showing no signs of life. Seiichi kept going and coming from the room, sometimes carrying a plate with food or a bucket full of water.

If anybody dared to try to approach his room, Seiichi would interfer and threaten them, claiming that he would commit suicide at the moment with a knife he always carried with him. As expected, nobody wanted him to kill himself, after all he was the son of their boss, and letting him commit suicide would be the same as killing him themselves, which meant death for them.

Seiichi kept taking care of Sanada, who was still recovering from some injuries. He took some naps during the day so he could look after him at night, given the case some coward decided to attack him when it was still dark.

He also spent some time with his father, who much to Seiichi's disgrace, was the one who wanted Sanada dead the most. But except for those few moments with his father, he was mostly talking or staying with Sanada, because that was what he enjoyed the most.

One day he tried to wake Sanada up but nothing (and with nothing he means _nothing_ ) worked. He tried pinching his nose, but he had already got used to it, he also tried tickling him but that didn't work. He could try shaking him or calling his name, but then he remembered that conversation they once had about being awoken by kisses, and he decided to execute that plan.

He leaned in front of the sleeping body and looked at those dry lips. He licked their own softly and leaned even more, but in the last moment he rethought about what he was going to do and kissed him on the tip of the nose instead of kissing his mouth. Nothing. Then he moved and kissed his cheeks, his chin, his eyelids, his forehead... still nothing. He was about to give up when he felt a stong hand grabbing the nape of his head and directing it to Sanada's gaze, which was still looking tired. The older man pressed the bluenette's nape harder and locked their lips in what felt like a rather awkward kiss.

-If you are going to wake me up, at least do it well. -said Sanada, still pressing their lips together.

-Oh, shut up, Sanada. -he kissed him again and laid next to him in the bed, cuddling him tightly.

-Seiichi. -Sanada broke the kiss and looked at him, he sounded really serious.

-What's the matter?

-Let's get out of here, together.

-W-what? As in... escaping?

-Yes. Only you and me.

-But my father...

-Nothing bad will happen to him here. Seiichi, I love you and I want to be with you.

-Sanada...

-So, would you escape with me?

-I... yes. Sanada, I love you, I love you.

They hugged and spent the rest of the day in bed, waiting for the night to fall.

* * *

Seiichi was already inside the auxiliar boat and Sanada was untying one of the ropes before stepping in with his lover and flee from their destinies. He was almost done with that knot when...

-Sanada! Watch out! -he saw Seiichi jumping over him with a frightened look on his face. Then everything he heard was a shrilling noise.

When he came to himself Seiichi was above him and there was blood all over both of their chests and the bluenette wasn't moving. Sanada held his body and saw a hole at the height of his heart.

-Seiichi! Who the f-

-Seiichi! My son, my dearest son! -Sanada turned when he heard that familiar voice and saw Seiichi's father... holding a gun that was pointing at them- The bullet was meant for you! Not... not Seiichi...

-Sanada... -Seiichi opened his eyes and stared at Sanada, blood was dripping from his mouth and his cheeks hadn't got the reddish colour that they used to have.

-Seiichi!

The pirate hugged Seiichi softly and looked at his father, slowly shaking his head in a sign of disbelief. He tried to cover the wound that kept bleeding with his own palm, but nothing, the blood didn't stop. He knew that was a dead end, but still he couldn't let everything end there...

-I'm sorry...

-I already told you the other day, you don't have to be sorry, Seiichi... We'll end this together, I won't leave you here...

Sanada took Seiichi in his arms and lifted him softly. Seiichi stared at Sanada and caressed one of the older's cheeks, staining it with his own blood. Sanada stepped on the border of the ship and looked down, holding Seiichi tighter against himself.

-No, you can't do this... -said Seiichi's father still behind them, only that this time he had lowered the gun and was standing on his knees.

Neither of them heard him, at that very moment they felt like they were the only ones in the world, only having eyes for each other, only feeling each other. Seiichi knew what te other was planning to do, and he wasn't going to stop him. After all, he wanted to be with him forever.

-Once this is over... Will you miss me?

-Of course I will.

-Will I miss you?

-Are you asking me?

-I can't help it, I don't know what it feels like to die...

-Don't worry, because I will be there for you.

He didn't answer, he just smiled and kissed Sanada softly. Then Sanada jumped.

_Those lovers were like the sea and the sky, they could only met at the horizon._


End file.
